


...Bleed For Me

by AngstWrappedInAngst (BossyMomoChan)



Series: Different Hearts Different Love [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Panic, Smug Weiss, Yangs a bit weird in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/AngstWrappedInAngst
Summary: Sometimes Yang forgets that Weiss is anything but a typical Schnee.





	...Bleed For Me

Yang had been too busy battling Mercury to see what was going on behind her. She _wasn't_ going to let him beat her this time, she was determined to take him down. But because of this Yang wasn't able to see Jaune deflect Cinder's spear in a different direction than he planned. The solid flame spear bounced heavily off the shield and was hurtling straight for the distracted boxer.

" _YANG!"_

The blonde turned at the scream, seeing the spear but unable to move out the way in time. Yang felt herself get hit by a white blur with enough force to knock her into a column ten feet away. There was a sickening _schlik_ of flesh being pierced that rang through the room. Yang looked up to see a horrific that drew all eyes in the room.

Weiss impaled by Cinder's spear. The weapon turned to ash just as Weiss spit up blood and fell to her knees.

" **WEISS!** _"_

Yang's eyes were a familiar crimson as she struck down Vernal who tried to take advantage of her position. Sliding to kneel over the other girl, her hands ripping her jacket from her shoulders and placing it on the wound. The smell of burned flesh surrounded her.

"Y-you're going to be _fine_ alright? So stay awake okay." The chamber to the relic was opening behind them but all Yang could worry about was her friend and crush bleeding out before her.

"G-go. I'll be here when you get back. I P-promise." _You don't need to see me like this._ Yang turned to Ren who nodded and reluctantly jumped down into the darkness. "Come on lets get her out of here."

* * *

When she returned Blake and Ruby were there waiting for her. "Where is she?" The two led her back to where they were staying. The militia had brought numerous medics with them as a precaution. The surgery went on for hours and with each minute that went by, Yang only got _more_ anxious.

When it was finally over she was the first one in her room. The blonde would've collapsed in relief had Qrow not supported her. "Hey Ice Queen." She said even though the Schnee remained unconscious. "You gave us quite the scare." She was the only one left in the room, her tears still flowing seeing her laid out so.

"I thought you were going to _die._ " She heaved at the image of her bleeding out on the floor, blood on her lips and fear in her eyes. "I almost lost you before I could tell you how much I care about you."

"Is that so?" Yang's head lifted up like a rocket. A grin spreading across her face at the smug little smirk on the Schnee's face. "You sneaky little-" she launched herself at the smaller girl pulling her into a hug. "Watch it you brute! You're going to pop my stitches." Yang chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just-just." Yang turned red when Weiss sighed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Shut up and lay with with me already." Carefully she did just that, wary not to crush the smaller girl. "So does this mean you feel the same?" There was a tired sigh to her right.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't." Tired azure orbs stared up at her. "Now go to sleep you beautiful brute." Yang laid down with Weiss' head in the crook of her neck. She still smelled like her lavender shampoo. _She called me beautiful._ "Stop wiggling."

"Sorry." Yang wrapped her arm around her waist carefully and sighed as sleep finally took her.


End file.
